


Arraignée

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "He found himself so far beneath the surface, the fishes became clouds."Peter takes a dive, and Tony is worried about the cold little spider.*Arraignee is french for spider because I couldn't think of a name*





	Arraignée

It didn't matter that he was falling from the sky, nor that he broke the water's surface in a vast wave. It hurt like hell, but he'd taken bigger hits, he could handle it. His ears rung and warbled as the fish swam away in fear. The weights tied around his chest pulled him further below, and he couldn't bring himself to pull them away and return to the surface. It was so cold.

He found himself so far beneath the surface, the fishes became clouds. His suit was going crazy, the chains not letting Starks flotation devices work. All they did was coil further around him, making his lungs burn. He'd forgotten, he needed to breathe. 

It wasn't possible, he couldn't be saved. The mask absorbed the water, forcing large amounts down his throat. The vast blue around him was becoming darker, and the ray of sunlight blinding him reduced as his vision turned to pinpricks. But he could have sworn he saw something so far above hit the surface, reaching for him.

\---

Tony cursed to himself when he saw the TV. Large chains wrapped around the kid's torso, as he fell and hit the ocean's waves. The parachute malfunctioned, Tony ran calling his suit. Flying as fast as the suit could take him. He knew the water would damage it, but he dove straight in. God the kid was so far down, so far; But he caught him in his arms, and managed to get them to a secluded place.

Pulling off the kid's mask and removing his own suit, he felt for a pulse. It wasn't there. Tony fumbled with the heavy chains around the boy, that would prevent him from doing CPR.

Once they were off, he immediately started doing chest compressions and tilting the boy's head to open up an air way. 

"C'mon Peter!" Tony growled until the boy sputtered and threw up all the water in his lungs. His lips were blue, and his skin pale. His body shook, and Tony pulled the boy into his arms. Tony didn't realize he'd hugged the boy, but Peter leaned in. Seeking comfort, the only way he knew how. Touch.

Tony shuddered when the weak arms wrapped around him. Tony couldn't place why he was so worked up, as he pressed the boy's head to his shoulder, his fingers curled into the boy's nape. Tony wrung out Peter's mask behind his back, and Peter understood easing out of the hug and sliding it back on so Tony could take him home.

Tony managed to get them home, his suit only malfunctioned a little, but he'd fix that when they got home. 

\---

Peter changed into the borrowed clothes, long sweat pants and an equally large shirt that hung on his small frame. But it was warm, and that's all that mattered. He sat curled up on the couch, wrapped in one of the softest blanket's he's ever felt with a warm glass of hot chocolate in his hands. 

Tony had returned to his lab to fix his suit, while Rhodey watched the spider on the couch.

"You okay kid?" He asked in the silence. 

"Yeah," Peter whispered into the mug. He was truly alright, his body bruised and his senses seemed shaken at the experience. He was also cold, but they assured him he'd be alright once he warmed up.

"Will Mr. Stark be okay?" Peter asked, looking up at Rhodey with vulnerable eyes. 

"He'll be fine, he can always fix the suit." Rhodey assured, knowing the kid was obviously worried about having messed up the suit, and gotten Tony sick and cold as well.

Peter simply nodded, and Rhodey clapped him on the back before going to check on Tony. Peter felt bad and decided to let himself out. His shoes were cold, and when the AI asked, "Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your leave? Call you a driver Mr. Parker?" 

"No, when he asks later you can tell him I didn't want to bother and went home. Oh also Thank you." Peter explained awkwardly and shivered across town to get home. His body was exhausted, but he'd get home. Once he'd arrived home, Aunt May hugged him tightly.

"I fell in a lake," Peter said simply, knowing it was a slightly colder time of the year, May knew he must be cold. She coddled him and made him a warm meal. Not soon after Peter's phone buzzed in his pocket.

\---

"Did you get home safely? Kid, you could have told me you wanted to leave, I would have driven you home."-Tony-

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew damn well Tony probably tracked his phone, and knew he was home.

"I'm home, it's alright I troubled you enough today. Thank you again." -Peter-

The reply was almost immediate.

"You didn't trouble me at all, ps. that wasn't a hug I was making sure you weren't freezing." -Tony-


End file.
